


Sad Cannibal Noises

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aroused Cannibal Noises, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalism, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Happy cannibal noises, Humor, I almost forgot to tag that, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance, Sad cannibal noises, Sassy Will, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Hannibal and Will discuss exactly what a 'sad cannibal noise' is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts), [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/gifts).



“You’re not still reading that trash, are you?” Will asked with a sigh, even though he could see the reflection of Tattlecrime’s layout in the glass behind Hannibal. He topped up both their tumblers with scotch and settled back onto the sofa, content to simply observe Hannibal, the alcohol a familiar warmth as he swallowed a generous sip.

“Some of the comments on Ms Lound’s articles are highly amusing,” Hannibal replied. “One particular commenter seems to have an affinity for making up stories about our lives, post fall.”

“Mm?” Will said, happy to humour him.

“Indeed. You have withdrawn from me, refusing my touch even as we relish in our kills, and I make ‘sad cannibal noises’ whilst attempting to woo you.”

Will choked on his drink as he snorted a laugh.

“Darling,” he drawled, and settled himself into Hannibal’s lap, the tablet set aside on a coffee table. “We both know that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as one hand slipped under Will’s shirt to caress his filled belly, the other perching on his back, just above the swell of his ass.

“But I’m dying to know… what exactly is a ‘sad cannibal noise’?” Will asked.

Hannibal smirked, quick as a flash, then he emitted a high-pitched whine. Will froze, staring at Hannibal, who stared back, face utterly blank. Then Hannibal’s lips thinned as they did when he tried to hold back a smile, and he laughed, a belly aching, ground shaking, heart stopping laugh that contained none of his usual restraint. They clutched at each other as Will began to cackle in delight, gasping for air but only egging the other on in the process.

Will attempted to catch his breath, then he emitted his own noise, a grumble so low it could have been a growl.

“No, no!” Hannibal said around gasps. “Like this.” He made a noise halfway between a meow and sigh and Will collapsed onto him, unable to hold himself up as he laughed. Hannibal tried again, only sounding more and more feline with each mewl.

“Enough,” Will begged, as his eyes grew blurry with tears. Hannibal chuckled and stroked his back, petting him gently.

“Technically, any noise either of us make in distress could be classified as such,” Hannibal mused.

Will giggled, and blamed it on the alcohol. “Does that mean we’ve been making sad cannibal noises all this time, and never knew?”

“Hopefully not many. I much prefer ‘happy cannibal noises’, or perhaps ‘aroused cannibal noises’.” Hannibal’s hand slipped down between his legs to caress the swelling bulge of Will’s cock.

Will groaned. “Let’s go make some more of those, yeah?”

Hannibal’s gaze was dark and hungry. “Yes. And I think I shall have to make you scream with pleasure, just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Chronicopheliac and Damn Slippy Planet because you guys have the best 'cannibal noises' tags in the fandom business, and this fic was pretty much inspired by those tags. Hope it's not too presumptuous! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
